


Amateur Porn

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love your work and hope you could write a fic based on the “Imagine Sam and Dean filming a video of them double penetrating you and sending it to Castiel to freak him out.” from the dirtysupernaturalimagines (post/95410031830/imagine-sam-and-dean-filming-a-video-of-them) >//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Smut, filming sexual acts, roughish sex, threesome, double penetration, anal, oral, dirty talk, language

Fic:

“Y/N, could we borrow you for a minute?” Dean asks, pulling your attention away from the book you had your nose buried in.

“Yes?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Sam and I need to talk to you, privately,” Dean answers. His eyes flick to where Cas sits and then back to you.

“Oh,” you say, shutting your book and placing it on the table in front of you. From the look in Dean’s eyes, you knew what he was after. Sam and Dean had been sharing you for a while now. You were there for them when they needed you and vice versa, you had to admit that it was a very good arrangement. 

You follow Dean down the hall and as soon as Cas is out of view, Dean lifts you up and crashes his lips against yours. He carries you down the hall to your bedroom, kicking the door open before stepping inside. Dean shuts the door and presses you up against it.

“Getting started without me I see,” Sam says. You reach your hand out and Sam comes to you. Your hand fists in his shirt as you break your kiss with Dean and switch to Sam’s lips instead. Something strange catches your eye and you break the kiss with Sam.

“Why the Hell is there a tripod in my room?” you ask.

“Sammy and I had a little idea,” Dean begins.

“Yeah? And what would that be?” you question.

“You know how Cas has been watching porn lately?” Sam asks.

“Unfortunately I know way too much about it,” you respond.

“Well, Sam and I want to play a trick on him,” Dean says, “Just to freak him out.”

“If you’re willing to help us that is,” Sam adds.

“What? You want to film yourselves fucking me and then make Cas watch? Is that it?” you question.

“Essentially,” Dean says. Sam gives you the puppy dog eyes and both boys wait for your answer.

“I’ll do it, under one condition,” you tell them.

“What’s that?” Sam asks.

“The tape is for our eyes only, and Cas’. I swear to God, if this tape ends up on the internet I will kill you without hesitation. Is that understood?” you ask.

“Got it, no internet,” Sam says.

“It’s a deal then,” Dean adds. You hum and nod your head. “Are we all set up?” Dean asks.

“Almost,” Sam says, “Just have to adjust the lighting.”

“Wow, you guys went all out,” you comment as Dean carries you to the bed, “I feel like I’m on the set of a porno.”

“And you’re gonna be the star Baby,” Dean jokes.

“Oh, Sam, Dean, I need you both to fuck me,” you say as you writhe dramatically on the bed, trying to keep from laughing.

“You know, when you say things like that, it gives a guy dirty ideas,” Sam says.

“Oh yeah?” you ask as Sam flicks on the camera. A little red light comes on and you know he’s recording. You wiggle free of Dean and crawl across the bed towards Sam. “What do you want to do to me Sammy?” you question as seductively as you can.

“Fuck,” you hear Sam whisper. Dean grabs your hips from behind you and flips you onto your back.

“Let’s show Cas what we’re working with,” Dean says. His fingers make quick work of the buttons of your shirt. He pushes the material roughly down your shoulders before he removes your bra.

“Fuck, look at those tits,” Sam groans. Dean pushes you back against the bed, making your breasts bounce before he takes one in each hand, sucking one of your nipples into his mouth.

“Are you going to join us, or are you just watching?” you ask Sam as you reach your hands over your head and beckon him forward.

Sam places the camera on the tripod before joining you on the bed. “Turn her around,” Sam instructs Dean. They position you so that you face the camera. Dean sits on the bed behind you, a leg on either side of your body. Sam slips to the floor and undoes your pants before pulling down both them and your panties.

“I bet she’s wet already isn’t she?” Dean asks. His lips kiss and suck the skin of your neck while his hands knead and grope your breasts.

“She’s dripping,” Sam says as he runs a single finger through your folds. You shudder as he pushes his finger hard against your clit. Sam places your legs over Dean’s, spreading you wide before he reaches back behind him and grabs the camera. “Look at that tight, wet little pussy,” Sam says, letting his fingers dance around your clit, “Want us to fill up that tight little cunt don’t you?”

“Yes,” you moan, obscenely loud. Your hips careen towards Sam’s hand as your head tips back against Dean’s shoulder.

“Look at you,” Dean says, “We’ve barely even touched you and you’re already a mess. I bet you’d like to cum already wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Dean, please,” you moan.

“Don’t beg me,” Dean says, “You better ask Sam, he’s the one between your legs.” Dean reaches for the camera, giving Sam the ability to use both of his hands.

“Please Sam,” you beg, “I need you to make me cum.” Sam looks up at you, capturing your eyes before thrusting his middle finger deep inside you. “Yes!” you shout. Dean grabs a bottle of lube and tosses it between your legs.

“Work her open for me, would ya Sammy?” Dean asks. Sam pulls his finger from you and grabs the bottle, popping it open and squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He shuts the bottle and tosses it to the side as he smears the lube around your tight hole. He’s barely even touching you and you’re a moaning, begging mess. Sam sucks your clit between his lips and you gasp as he slides a finger into your ass.

“So tight Baby,” Sam groans against you. You rock your hips against him, begging for more.

“That’s it,” Dean groans, “You wanna ride Sammy’s tongue don’t you? Want his fingers in that tight little ass?” Dean squeezes your breasts and rolls your nipples between his fingers. He kisses and bites the skin of your neck and shoulder, helping Sam work you over.

“Yes,” you moan, adding ‘oh fuck!’ when Sam slides another finger into your ass. Sam’s tongue slides into you, making you whimper. You reach behind you with one hand, twisting it into Dean’s hair while you reach down with your other hand and fist it into Sam’s.

“Oh Baby,” Dean groans, “Those sounds you make, they’re so fucking hot. Makes me hard just listening. You feel that? Feel my hard cock straining to get out of my pants? Fuck, I bet you make Sammy hard too, doesn’t she Sammy?” Sam moans against you. “Gonna take our cocks aren’t you? Gonna feel so good with our cocks inside you. Gonna fuck you till you scream our names.”

By now, you were a moaning, writhing, begging mess. The obscene sound of Sam licking and sucking at your pussy lips fills the room. Dean’s words combined with Sam’s actions make your stomach twist. You cry out as Sam slides a third finger into your ass, scissoring them to stretch you out.

“We’re gonna fuck you real hard,” Dean growls, “Gonna fill you up with our cum.”

“Oh fuck, Sam, Dean,” you moan. Sam works even harder, each move made deliberately in an attempt to pull you over the edge of orgasm.

“That’s it,” Dean tells you, “Cum around Sammy’s tongue. Cum for us and then we’ll fuck you hard, fill you up with our big, thick cocks.”

Sam uses his free hand to rub fast circles around your clit. His tongue swirls inside you, licking your pussy walls. The three fingers in your ass stretch you open, giving you just a hint of what you knew was to come.

“Yes, oh fuck yes, Sam!” you shout as your orgasm hits you hard. Your body tenses and you shudder against Dean, who holds you tightly with one arm.

“That’s it,” Dean praises as you come back down from your high, “So good for us. Gonna fuck you like you deserve.” Sam pulls his fingers from you and stands from the floor. His hands work frantically to remove his clothing. A smile crosses your lips as you spy the large bulge in his pants. You watch as Sam pushes down his pants and boxers, letting his hard dick spring free.

“Want this inside you don’t you?” Sam asks as he strokes his thick cock. You hum as you lick your lips and draw your bottom lip between your teeth. Sam takes the camera from Dean and sets it up on the tripod, finding the perfect spot so that Cas will be able to see both Sam and Dean’s cocks filling you. Dean moves away from you and Sam takes his place. He lies back on the bed and pulls you above him, your chest pressed against his.

Sam nestles his cock between your folds and rocks his hips against you, making wanton moans escape your lips. “Hurry up Dean,” Sam laughs, “She wants us bad.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks as he squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his cock and spreads it up and down his length, “Want Sam’s cock in your pussy, mine in your ass?”

“Yes, please,” you moan, “Want your cocks inside me.”

“That’s our girl,” Sam praises, “Wanna be fucked hard don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” you moan. Sam crashes his lips against yours, occupying you until Dean is ready to take you.

“Here,” Sam says, lifting your hips. Dean settles behind you, helping to lift you up as Sam lines his cock up with your entrance.

"Oh fuck,” you moan as they lower you onto Sam’s cock. Dean presses a hand against your upper back and presses you forward against Sam. Sam wraps his arms around you and distracts you with his lips as Dean teases your back entrance.

“Gonna fuck this tight little ass,” Dean groans as he rubs the tip of his cock around the ring of muscles. You push back, begging for Dean to be inside you and Sam groans. “That’s it Baby, beg for my cock,” Dean groans as he slides his cock between your ass cheeks, “Gonna take you so fucking hard.”

“Would you hurry up?” Sam groans, “I’m gonna have to start fucking her without you.” You hear Dean grumble something you can’t make out before he presses his tip to your hole.

“You ready Sweetheart?” Dean asks. You moan and nod your head. Dean groans as he pushes just his swollen tip into you, making you moan as he stretches you. “Can you take more Sweetheart?” Dean asks as he splays a hand across your lower back.

You roll your eyes as you bury your face into the crook of Sam’s neck. Dean knew you could take all of him; it wasn’t like you hadn’t done this before. You push back onto him, making Sam groan as you take more of Dean’s cock into you. “You’re just begging to be fucked aren’t you?” Sam asks, his voice rough. You could tell he was done waiting around. He was ready to fuck you, hard.

Both boys grunt as you grind yourself down onto their cocks, taking them both as deep as you can before swiveling your hips. “You asked for it,” Dean growls as he leans down over you. He places a hand on the bed to either side of your body, caging you between him and Sam. Dean bites down on your shoulder as he pulls out and thrusts back in, hard. “Is that what you wanted?” Dean growls.

“Yes, Sam, Dean, please” you moan. Sam pulls back and thrusts into you, making a strangled moan escape your lips. Your stomach coils just from having both boys inside you.

“Look at her,” Sam grunts, “See how well she takes our cocks? Look at how much she wants it.” Dean grunts in response as the two set a relentless pace. They fuck you fast and hard, grunting praises and profanity as they go.

The only thing to leave your lips are moans and cries of pleasure as you give in to the feeling of their bodies caging you between them, their cocks sliding in and out of you over and over again. The slap of skin on skin fills the room alongside their animalistic grunts and groans. All you can do is lie there and take it. You don’t even have to move because they’re doing all the work for you. They pass you back and forth between each other, taking turns penetrating you forcefully before pulling back again.

“I’m - I’m close,” you warn, your walls growing tight around their cocks. Your hands fist in the sheets beside Sam’s head.

“Go ahead Y/N,” Sam groans, “Cum around our cocks.” Sam’s hand travels down your body, his fingers finding your clit.

“Fuck!” you shout as Sam rubs tight circles around your clit.

“Let go,” Sam instructs, “Let us feel you cum.”

“Come on Y/N,” Dean encourages, “Squeeze our cocks, cum on our fucking dicks.”

Their words and the feeling of them being inside you send you over the edge. “Sam! Dean!” you shout as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clamp down around them. Your body tenses as you give in to wave after wave of pleasure.

“That’s it Baby,” Sam praises, “Feels so good when your pussy squeezes my cock.” They both keep thrusting, working you through your orgasm while chasing their own.

“So fucking good,” Dean agrees. Their cocks throb against your walls and you can tell they’re close. “Get your cum on her Sam,” Dean suggests, quietly adding, “Good for the camera.” After having been fucked so well, you’d forgotten all about the film they were making.

Dean positions himself on his knees before reaching for the camera. He grabs it from the tripod before handing it to Sam and helping you to your knees as well. You whine as Sam pulls himself from you, but Dean shushes you.

“It’s all right Sweetheart,” Dean whispers in your ear. With one hand, he turns your face towards his and captures your lips. His other hand trails down your body to your achingly empty pussy. “You want me to cum in your ass Sweetheart?” Dean asks, “Yeah, you do don’t you? Gonna fill that ass up with my cum.”

“Mmm, please,” you hum. As a reward, Dean thrusts three fingers into your pussy, pumping them in and out in time with his thrusts.

The sound of Sam jerking off brings your attention back to him. He kneels before you, the camera in one hand, his cock in the other. Dean’s hand slides down your throat and chest until he reaches your breast. He takes it roughly in his hand, kneading the flesh and pinching the hard nipple between his fingers. Dean’s thumb rubs fast circles around your clit, making your stomach coil again.

Dean’s thrusts become erratic, making the knot in your stomach tighten yet again. “That’s it Baby,” Dean praises, “Cum for me again. Oh fuck, need to feel that tight little ass squeeze my cock. Wanna feel your cunt squeeze my fingers. Come on Y/N, Baby I need - Ah yes!” The knot in your stomach breaks again and your walls come crashing down around his cock and fingers.

“Oh Dean!” you cry out as you shudder against him. Dean’s orgasm follows shortly after yours, his grunts filling the room as his cock pulses against your walls. He explodes inside you, his cum already spilling out of your tight ass.

“Fuck,” Sam grunts as he jerk himself off faster, focusing on his tip, “Shit Baby, so hot cuming around my brothers cock. I’ve got so much cum for you, you want it?”

“Yes, Sam,” you moan, “I want your cum all over me.” That’s all it takes. Sam grunts loudly as his cock pulses in his hand, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum onto your body. “So hot,” Sam grunts, “So fucking hot covered in my cum.” You lean your head back against Dean’s shoulder as he pulls his fingers from you and you relish in the post coital glow. “Look at this beautiful piece of art,” Sam pants, moving in closer and filming your cum covered body.

Dean gives you an idea as he sucks his fingers into his mouth and cleans them of your juices. You run two fingers up your body from your navel to your chest, collecting as much of Sam’s cum as you can. Looking seductively into the camera, you suck your cum covered fingers into your mouth.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Sam groans.

“That’s enough of that,” Dean says. He grabs the camera and shuts it off before placing it back on the tripod. Dean pulls himself from you gently before pressing you back against the bed. “Wanna have you to ourselves,” Dean adds.

Dean lies down beside you while Sam slips off the bed and heads towards the bathroom. While Sam is gone, Dean captures your lips, mumbling praises against them. Sam comes back with a warm wet cloth and wipes you clean before tossing the soiled cloth to the floor and lying down beside you.

“Are you seriously giving that tape to Cas?” you ask.

“After a little editing,” Sam says, making you laugh. You settle in between them, caving to the touch of their hands and lips.

***

“Hey, Cas,” you prompt, getting his attention.

“Yes?” he questions.

“Ah, Sam and Dean have something they want me to give you,” you tell him.

“What is it?” Cas asks, examining the shiny disk you hand him.

“It’s, uh, a movie,” you tell him, “Just watch it, somewhere private is probably best. Oh, and they told me to tell you it’s for learning purposes.”

“Oh, thank you!” Cas says.

“You are very welcome,” you respond as you walk away with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE tell me you are writing Cas’ reaction to the Amateur Porn???? I NEED to know how this goes down!!! AND Hola!❤️ I was just wondering if you could make a sequel to amateur porn where Cas watches the video and while Sam and Dean are out on a hunt, Castiel approaches the reader and starts talking dirty like Sam and Dean did in the video and have it escalate to some really steamy and sorta rough smut? Please and thank you. (AND 6 other requests for a sequel) AND Could I totally ask for a CastielXReader where the reader stays at the Bunker with Cas while Sam and Dean are on a hunt that ends with smut and maybe some fluff? AND I was hoping you could write a dub!con one shot with Castiel where he’s is usually really sweet and innocent seeming, even when it came to the sex; but he turns out to be extremely dom and kinky (like bdsm kinky)… I’m also asking in anon because I am ashamed because I’m practically addicted to your oneshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s not really dub!con like requested, but I hope you still like it!

Warnings: Language, dirty talk, rough smut, hair pulling, filming sexual acts, grace!kink, bondage (using grace), hair pulling, anal, multiple orgasms

Fic:

Cas’ Adam’s apple bobs as he watches you moan and writhe. The sound of you begging made him want you, the slap of skin on skin and moaning made him hard. He didn’t really understand what he was feeling, maybe he was too naive for that; all he knew was that he wanted to do to you what Sam and Dean were doing on this video. Over and over he’d watched it, memorizing the way your body reacted to theirs, the way they touched and kissed you. He learned the words they used as well, and their tone. He’d seen porn before, but nothing had the same effect that watching Sam and Dean fuck you had on him.

He had always cared for you, perhaps even desired you, but this video made him want you in a way he didn’t even know he could want you. Cas wanted to be inside you the same way Sam and Dean had been inside you. He wanted you to beg him for more, moan for him, and ultimately scream his name when you came around his cock.

Cas palms himself through his pants as he watches you slide two fingers up your body, collecting Sam’s cum. The look in your eyes as you suck your fingers into your mouth has him fixated. He wished you’d look at him like that as you cleaned his cum from you. “Fuck that’s hot,” Sam’s voice groans before the screen goes black. Cas groans before pressing the play button on the remote, starting the video all over again. He couldn’t even count how many times he had watched the video; all he knew was that he needed more, he needed you.

***

You hadn’t seen Cas in a few days and it was starting to worry you. Maybe the video had been too much and it scared him off. You’d always seen him as an innocent angel and you were afraid that perhaps he disapproved of what you’d done with the boys. Sam and Dean, on the other hand, said he was probably just too busy getting off on the video to visit. You had rolled your eyes at the comment.

The boys said they knew he would enjoy the video, but you weren’t so sure. They went so far as to talk about the possibility of a foursome. If you were being honest, you wouldn’t turn down the opportunity, you just didn’t think it would happen. Despite what the boys said, you didn’t think Cas would be interested in the idea.

Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt, leaving you alone in the bunker. You had decided to spend your free time catching up on some of your favorite T.V. shows, but the flap of wings draws your attention away from the screen. “I need you,” Cas tells you.

“Oh, hi Cas,” you say, turning towards him, “What do you need?”

“You,” Cas answers.

“Cas, what are you… oh,” you say as your gaze drops down to the bulge in his pants, “Have you been watching the video I gave you?”

“Yes,” Cas answers shamelessly, “I need to be inside you the way Sam and Dean were, need to feel you cum around my cock.”

“Cas!” you exclaim in surprise as your stomach twists. You’d never imagined hearing words like those leave Cas’ lips, the angel had always seemed so innocent.

“Please,” Cas groans, taking a step closer to you, “I need to fuck you the way Sam and Dean fucked you.”

“Come here Cas,” you prompt as you push yourself up from the sofa. He walks towards you quickly, wrapping his arms around you when he reaches you.

“Tell me you want me,” Cas requests.

“I want you Cas,” you assure him, your hands fisting in the lapels of his coat. His hips rock towards you. Cas’ hard cock prods your thigh, the friction making him groan. He seems desperate, grinding himself against you in search of relief. “Did our little video do this to you?” you ask as innocently as possible as you let one hand trail down his body to palm him through his pants. Cas groans in response, pushing his cock into your hand.

“Tell me how you want me,” Cas demands, “Tell me how you need me to fuck you.”

“I think you’re the one who needs to be fucked,” you laugh. Cas practically growls at the accusation. “If a video of Sam and Dean fucking me did this to you, I wonder what a video of you fucking me would do to them,” you ponder.

“You’d do that?” Cas asks, his eyes an entirely darker shade than their usual bright blue.

“Sure I would Cas,” you answer, “Especially for you.” Luckily, Sam had kept the filming equipment set up in his room, all you had to do was go grab it. “I’m just going to go grab a few things,” you tell him, “I’ll meet you in my room ok?” Cas swallows hard and nods before disappearing in a flap of wings. You practically run down the hall to Sam’s room, collecting a camera and a tripod before heading to your room where Cas is waiting for you.

Cas lies on the bed, his clothes a messy pile on the floor, his cock resting on his stomach and leaking precum onto his skin. He props himself up on his elbows and his eyes follow you as you move to the foot of the bed to set up the tripod. You try to find the best angle before hitting the record button.

“You want me, don’t you Cas?” you ask as you shimmy out of your clothes.

“Yes,” Cas answers, his eyes drinking in your nearly naked body, “I need you, now.” You let your bra fall to the floor before wiggling out of your panties and crawling onto the bed. Your pussy was already dripping wet, just from the idea of Cas fucking you. Cas’ hands instantly move to your hips as you straddle his lap.

“You want to feel my tight little pussy around your big thick cock, don’t you?” you ask. Cas swallows thickly and nods, his hips bucking off the bed. You settle down on his lap, his cock nestled in your wet folds. “Feel that?” you question as you grind yourself against him, “Feel how wet you make me?”

“Fuck,” Cas groans, “I want you to take my cock, feel you cum around me.” His hands pull at your hips, making sure you grind yourself against him hard. “I want to fill your pussy with my cock,” Cas continues, “Want to cum inside you.”

“Hold that thought,” you tell him. You lean down and press your lips to his, the kiss sloppy and demanding. Breaking the kiss, you let your lips brush his skin as you move lower down his body. Reluctantly, he lets his hands slip from your hips as you move to settle yourself between his legs.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” he asks, “I need to … oh, fuck.” You cut him off as you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly, swirling your tongue around his leaking tip. His hand instinctively finds its way to the back of your head and fists in your hair. You hum as he pulls your hair. “You wanna suck my dick?” Cas asks as he pulls your hair harder so that his tip falls from your lips.

“Yes Cas, please,” you answer obediently. Cas shifts so that he’s sitting up on his knees before you. He wraps his free hand around his cock and brings the tip to your lips. You lick the precum from your lips before taking his tip into your mouth again. Cas groans, his hips pushing forward. You take him in to the hilt, gagging around him, but not wanting him to stop.

“Oh, that’s it,” Cas groans. Keeping one hand fisted in your hair, he lets his other hand slide down your back, stopping to squeeze your ass before his fingers make their way between your dripping folds. “Suck my cock,” Cas demands as he teases your pussy, You do as asked, rocking back towards Cas’ fingers before rocking towards his cock. Cas’ fingers push into you, stretching your pussy. “So wet,” Cas groans, his fingers curling inside you.

You moan around him as his hips buck forward, sending vibrations down his shaft. You love the way it feels, Cas finger fucking you while he fucks your face. His fingers pull out of you and press against your clit, rubbing circles before thrusting back into you again. You never thought that Cas would be this dirty, the porn he’d been watching must’ve rubbed off on him.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Cas groans, his cock throbbing in your mouth, “Feels so good. I can’t wait to fuck your tight little pussy. You’re going to take my cock so well aren’t you? That wet little pussy is just begging to be fucked, hard.” You moan as your walls tighten around his fingers, your stomach twisting. Cas’ hips stutter as his cock twitches hard. “Y/N, fuck,” he grunts. His fingers pump in and out of you faster and harder, bringing you closer and closer to climax as his cock twitches and throbs. “Yes, Y/N, that’s it,” he praises, his hand tugging at your hair as he fucks your face erratically, “Cum around my fingers, squeeze them with that tight little pussy.”

The knot in your stomach grows tighter and tighter until it finally snaps. If your mouth weren’t otherwise occupied, you’d cry out; but as it is, you moan around Cas’ cock as your walls squeeze his fingers. Cas grunts, his hand tightening in your hair as your name falls from his lips. “Y/N! Fuck!” he exclaims as his cock pulses. His cum spills out of him and you drink down what you can, but a little of it dribbles down your chin. “Good girl,” Cas praises as you lap up his cum.

He pulls his fingers from your pussy and he brings them to his lips, humming as his tongue swirls around the digits. His other hand slips from your hair and hooks beneath your chin, his cock slipping from between your lips as he guides you to your knees. “Fuck Cas,” you whisper breathlessly.

“So fucking sexy,” Cas says. He cups your face between his hands and he leans in, licking his own cum from your chin before kissing you forcefully as if chasing the taste of himself. In a split second, he has you on your back. He breaks the kiss and begins kissing his way down your body, nipping the skin here and there. You run your hands over his body until Cas catches your wrists and moves them above your head, holding them there. His hands move from your wrists, but when you try to reach for Cas, you find that you can’t. Warmth trickles into your skin as Cas holds your wrists down with his grace, keeping your wrists in place.

“Cas,” you moan as he sucks your nipple between his lips, using his hand to palm your neglected breast. You arch your back, pressing your breast into his hand. He knew exactly how to touch you, it was almost like he’d studied the video you made and taken notes. His lips kiss across the valley between your breasts and suck your other nipple between them. You writhe under his touch, needing more. “Castiel, please,” you moan, “I need you inside me.”

Cas’ lips abandon your breasts, moving lower and lower on your body. You squirm as his fingers tickle your sides. “I want to taste you first,” Cas groans against your thigh, “I want you to ride my tongue.” He pulls your legs over his shoulders as he kisses up and down your thighs.

“Please Castiel,” you beg, your hips bucking towards him. Cas looks up at you through his lashes as he presses his tongue flat against your pussy lips. “Oh, Cas,” you moan as he licks your entrance from bottom to top before sucking your clit between his lips. You try to reach for him again, but his grace presses firmly against your wrists.

You writhe on the bed as Cas eats you out. His hands slip underneath you, grasping your ass and pulling your hips towards him, encouraging you to ride his tongue. You moan his name again and again as his tongue swirls inside you, exploring you. The knot in your stomach coils as Cas works you over, his nose nudging your clit. He hums against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. Your walls grow tight around his tongue and he pulls it from you, leaving you achingly empty. “That’s it,” Cas praises, mumbling against you, “Cum around my tongue.” You cry out as Cas delves his tongue back into you.

Cas’ fingers sink into your skin as he buries his tongue as far as he can inside you. His hips rock against the bed as he eats you out, seeking friction for himself. You need to cum. Cas has you right on the edge and you know as soon as you cum, Cas will fuck you good and hard. “Please,” you moan, “Castiel, please.” Cas hums as he swirls his tongue inside you, his nose nudging your clit perfectly. “Castiel!” you cry out as your walls collapse around his tongue. Cas hums in approval, lapping up everything you have to give him. Your back arches from the bed as you cum, your toes curling against his back and your wrists pulling against his grace.

“I need to fuck you,” Cas mumbles against you, “Need to feel my cock buried in your tight, wet pussy. Do you want that?”

“Yes, Castiel, fuck me,” you beg. You lick your lips as Cas crawls above you. His hands slide up your arms and wrap around your wrists as he settles between your legs, his cock hard against you. You moan as he rocks his hips, his thick cock sliding through your folds. His grace skims along your skin, making you needy. Without warning, Cas thrusts his hips forward and fills you with his cock. You cry out as he fills you to the hilt, his cock stretching you.

“That’s it,” Cas groans, “So good.” He pulls back and thrusts forward again. “You take my cock so well,” he adds, “You want it don’t you? Want to be fucked hard.” He sets a demanding pace, fucking you against the bed.

“Yes, Castiel, harder, please,” you moan. Your stomach twists and knots as Cas fucks you harder and faster, his cock hitting your g-spot again and again. “Oh, fuck,” you moan, “Castiel!” You were already so sensitive, it didn’t take him long to bring you right to the edge.

“Moan for me,” Cas demands. He kisses your neck as he fucks you, his cock throbbing inside you. You moan his name over and over as your walls grow tighter and tighter around his cock. “Fuck, that’s good,” Cas groans against your skin, “Cum for me. Let go and cum around my cock.” You feel like you’re buzzing, Cas’ grace skimming your skin.

“Castiel!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock, your back arching and your toes curling. Pleasure washes through you as your body shudders. Suddenly, Cas pulls himself from you, leaving you whimpering at the loss. “Cas, I want to feel you cum inside me,” you complain.

“You will,” Cas promises, “But first, I want you to cum around my cock again, and again.” Cas grasps your hips and flips you over, pulling you so that you’re positioned on your hands and knees. You look over your shoulder and push your hips back, Cas’ cock sliding through your folds. He wraps his hand around his cock and hits his tip against your clit again and again.

“Cas please,” you beg. Cas smirks.

“You’ve already cum three times and you’re still begging for more,” Cas teases, “Can’t get enough of my dick can you?” You hum in agreement and push your hips back towards him. Cas lines his cock up with your entrance and pushes into you again. “You want more don’t you?” he asks, “I know you liked it when Sam fucked your cunt and Dean fucked your ass. What if I used my grace to fuck your tight little ass? Would you like that?” The idea of using something so divine for such a dirty purpose makes your walls clench tight around him.

“Yes,” you moan, “Castiel, please.” His hands grasp your hips and he picks up his rough pace, pulling your hips back as he thrusts forward. You feel his grace press against your back entrance, running around the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck, Castiel, fuck me,” you moan. Cas’ grace pushes into you, stretching your tight hole. His grace moves in and out of you in time with his thrusts, making sure something is always inside you.

“So hot,” Cas praises as you moan for him, “So fucking hot.” His fingertips dig into your skin, sure to leave bruises, as he pounds into you. “Cum around my cock,” Cas demands, “Let me feel you squeeze my cock again.”

“Oh, Castiel!” you exclaim, his words bringing you to orgasm. Your orgasm hits you hard, making you drop down to your elbows as pleasure courses through you.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Cas groans, his head tipped back and his eyes shut tight. One of his hands splays across your lower back as his thrusts slow down, relishing in the feeling of your walls clamping down around him. He continues thrusting, his leisurely pace drawing out your orgasm. “I want you to cum for me one last time ok?” Cas asks as he pulls himself from you again. His stamina was absurd. You hum and nod your head, unable to find the words. His hands pull you so that you’re laying flat on your stomach.

Cas settles above you, his body covering yours as he slides back into you. His hands slide up your arms until his fingers meet yours, intertwining together. Cas kisses your neck and shoulder as his thrusts build in speed and intensity. Each of his thrusts pushes you down against the bed. Your pussy aches, you need to feel Cas cum inside you. You turn your head to the side, capturing Cas’ lips. His tongue invades your mouth as his cock and grace fill you again and again.

“Cum inside me Cas,” you moan loudly. Cas groans, his cock twitching hard inside your sensitive pussy. His thrusts become erratic, his muscles tensing.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas groans, “Y/N, fuck.” His cock twitches again, harder than before. “I’m close,” Cas tells you, “Cum with me. Squeeze my cock while I fill your tight little pussy with my cum.” Cas holds your wrists above your head with one hand while his other hand snakes beneath your body, finding your clit and rubbing harsh circles around it.

The knot in your stomach pulls tighter and tighter until Cas gives you the release you so desperately crave. “Castiel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock and his grace.

“Oh, Y/N, fuck!” Cas grunts. His cock pulses inside you, his cum filling you. Cas’ body shudders against yours, his muscles tensing and hands squeezing yours. “So good,” Cas praises, his lips pressing kisses against your neck and shoulder. He stills above you, allowing you to catch your breath. Slowly, he pulls his cock and grace out of you and rolls to lie by your side. You roll to your side and kiss his lips chastely before pressing a hand to his chest.

“Stay right here,” you tell him. You turn your attention towards the camera and crawl towards it. “Hope you enjoyed that boys, I know I did,” you say as seductively as possible, “Hurry back.” You press the stop button on the camera before turning back to Cas.

“W-what happens now?” Cas asks, unsure of himself, “None of the videos ever went this far.”

“Now we cuddle,” you tell him, “If you want to.”

“Cuddle?” Cas asks, tipping his head to the side. You can’t help but laugh at his confused look.

“Are you telling me that you can fuck like that, but you don’t know what cuddling is?” you laugh. Cas’ cheeks turn pink. “It’s ok, I’ll show you,” you tell him. You move up the bed towards him and lie down beside him, snuggling up to his side as you pull the sheets over both of you. Cas lets you pull his arms around you as you rest your head against his shoulder, your fingers tracing random patterns against his chest.

“Was I too rough?” Cas asks, making sure he didn’t hurt you.

“You were perfect Cas,” you assure him.

“I like this,” Cas says, his fingers brushing up and down your arm, “Almost as much as I like fucking you.” 

“I always thought you were so innocent,” you laugh.

“Your video corrupted me,” Cas says, a grin plastered across his face.

“Don’t blame me for that,” you tell him, “It was Sam and Dean’s idea, not mine, though I can’t say that I’m mad at them.”

“Neither am I,” Cas agrees, “But do you think they’ll be angry with me?”

“No,” you tell him, “They’ll be fine with it.”

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” you tell him, “When they get back they’ll probably even want you to join us, if you want to that is.” Cas grins at the idea. You snuggle in against him, your body already achy from the fucking you’d just received.

“Is it customary to film activities such as these?” Cas questions.

“Not typically,” you answer, “Why?”

“I’d like to have you again,” Cas tells you, “But I want you to myself this time.”

“I think that can be arranged,” you respond, tilting your head to smile up at him.


End file.
